


superman? not, he's a kid

by jongens



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Flirting, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Daddy Issues, Family Drama, I love jude kinkade, Idiots in Love, Insecure Jude Kinkade, M/M, bi like zero, it's funny, young jude, young zero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongens/pseuds/jongens
Summary: zero is the damsel in distress and jude a hero without leggings
Relationships: Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	superman? not, he's a kid

Zero hit the wall with the ball.  
He was bored, tired and irritated with everyone and everything. His life was a sad story that surely would not have a happy ending, he knew it, but he did not plan to accept it.

He snorted and leaned his back against the wall to slowly sit on the floor. 

Everything was going wrong, he had lowered his grades, he was failing with the team and he could not concentrate because at home the discussions had become more and more intense.

He sighed in defeat and threw the ball hard again to the side, without looking where it hit.

A loud sound along with a cracking sound rang out and Zero looked confused, his eyes widened in terror when he saw the shelf in front of him tilt.

Unconsciously he covered himself with his arms waiting for the painful answer.

After seconds where he should already be hurt or worse, he only felt a strong gust of wind on his face and blinked in confusion.

I was fucking alive, really alive.

His face wrinkled in confusion, he looked around and saw that he was no longer in the alley, he was a few meters away from where the object had fallen, there were a large amount of cans scattered along with the paint that had been thrown by everyone sides.

He shook his head trying to process what had happened. 

He staggered a little and leaned against the wall. He blinked completely confused when he heard something move near him. 

"What the hell?" Thought.

"Who is there?" His pulse quickened, someone had seen that he was responsible and 

"Who's there?" This time his voice came out more scratchy and annoyed.

Finally a young man who appeared to be his age appeared slowly.  
When he was finally fully revealed to the light, Zero could make out that the boy was a few inches taller, his brown hair was dancing because of the wind, it gave him a shy smile and that confused the blonde more.

-Who you are?

The stranger blinked in a daze, perhaps trying to find the correct plants or just scared Zero didn't care, he wanted answers and not having them was quickly unsettling him.

-You can answer!

His nerves were on the surface and he was screaming, the boy instead of backing away stood still in his place, with a worried look.

“Are you okay?” His voice was soft and calm.

Zero frowned. -Yes

The boy let out a sigh, as if he was holding all the air until Zero responded.

"How did I get here? Why am I not there?" He said, pointing to the shelf and paintings.

The boy gulped and played with the straps of his hood.

"I-I saved you." He sounded unsure but it was a statement. Zero scoffed at that.

That's impossible

The taller one nodded. —I know it sounds like that but I did it ... So you're welcome

Zero arched an inquisitive brow. "I won't thank you for something you didn't do. 

He finally smiled as if he had said something funny. "You already did, you're welcome blonde 

-Do not call me that way

The young man rolled his eyes. "Are you dyed platinum blonde and I can't call you" blonde "? I dont know your name 

Cold blue eyes glared at him. —I'm Zero 

—Zero? That's a weird name even for you, blondie 

Zero wanted to hit him, something in that boy with the calm smile and petulant look made him uneasy as well as having almost been crushed and not having answers about how he was alive.

—And you? You have name 

The brunette's smile fell and pressed his lips into a straight line. —I'm...Jude

—Jude?” The boy nodded sheepishly. —It's a peculiar name 

—A little but not as much as Zero 

Zero chuckled. 

Jude stopped paying attention and stared a few feet from them.

The blonde did the same and his eyebrows shot up.  
A gang of three guys was heading into the alley.

"Oh we have here," said one of them, he had a long, tangled beard.

"Are they children, what are they doing hiding here?"

"They were probably kissing," said one, making a face of displeasure.

Zero rolled his eyes. —We are not doing anything, we were already going

"Not so fast," he said and pulled out a weapon, the two men mimicking his action. Zero's eyes widened in panic.

Death was determined to take him away today.

From one moment to the next he heard how Jude, who was next to him, was laughing while rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"I really don't want to hurt you," he said, approaching the men. "Let us go and there will be no consequences for any of us."

The bearded guy gave a haunting laugh, Zero winced.

“So you think you are a hero, you snooty boy?” One of his hands was tentatively in his pocket and then he pulled out a knife that he plunged into Jude's side.

—Fuck you bitch

Zero watched as Jude doubled over and in seconds stood up, slowly pulling the knife out of his ribs and bending it as if it were made of cardboard.

He looked at the thief and slowly denied. "Uh uh, you should have accepted my offer 

A blow came to the face of the thug who flew a few meters, hitting the garbage can.   
Jude turned to the others as they fired at him. Jude quickly grabbed Zero and put him behind his back like a shield.

"Don't move!" He yelled at him.

The men dropped their weapons and looked frightened at the teenager, who smiled at them.

"Are they leaving or do I have to kick them out?"

Before saying anything, they ran off leaving the other man unconscious.

Jude deflated his lungs and turned to see the other boy.

Zero's brain cells were bumping into each other. I was sure I was hallucinating, it was the only reliable option but today I had not smoked anything and you never had hallucinations!

Was I losing my mind? These were the consequences of sleeping little and smoking sometimes with your companions? I hoped not 

He turned his head to Jude, the boy had a pained expression as a hand massaged his temple.

-What are you?

Jude was staring at the ground. "A boy of seventeen?"

Zero narrowed his eyes. "I'm a year older than you but I remember being seventeen and not fucking bulletproof!"

He watched as Jude flinched and bit him lower lip nervously.  
  
Zero sighed trying to calm his voice. "Are you a superhero?"

He made a sarcastic noise and rolled his eyes. "No, do you see me wearing leggings?"

Zero frowned. It wasn't such a bad idea, Jude had the body to show it off.

He shook his head, this was no time to have horny thoughts.

"So you're some kind of Superman without a suit and being a kid?"

"I guess ... I really don't know!" you are the first one I save

"Oh great," he teased, "I'm your first damsel in distress." 

"You're a boy in distress so yeah ... I'm sorry," he muttered with a defeated sigh.

  
-That because?

  
—I don't know, people don't take very well when you know you're different.

Zero scratched his neck, something he usually did when he was nervous or uncomfortable. —You have powers, that makes you weird but in a great way, besides that you saved me twice in one day, I literally owe you my life

Jude finally smiled brightly and looked up at him. "So you don't think me weird?"

"I thought you weird before the powers," he said mockingly and received a roll of the eyes from the other boy but still smiling.

"So ... Thank you, Superjude?"

Jude scoffed and nodded. -You're welcome

They were in awkward silence until they heard the unconscious thug begin to move.

—We should go

Both teenagers quickly got out of there and started walking towards Zero's house.

—You don't have to accompany me

Jude shrugged. —It doesn't bother me, I also have to take care that nothing else happens to you 

Zero rolled his eyes. —I understand what Mary Jane felt

They both laughed out loud until the blonde made a sign that they had come home.

—Anyway, thanks 

Jude nodded while feeling a little uneasy. —I have to go, it's already late 

Zero nodded and I hoped the other boy said something but it didn't happen so he said "bye" and turned to enter his house.

—Hey!—Jude exclaimed, flushing from raising her voice. —Could we still see each other?"

  
The blond smirked. —You can't detach yourself from me anymore, eh?"

Jude's cheeks took on a stronger red color and he rolled him eyes.   
Before I could answer anything, the doors of the house opened and a woman stormed out.

—Zero!— Get in the house, now!

The boy winced and smiled forcibly when the lady came back in and slammed the door.

—I'm sorry Jude, see you another day 

Jude looked at him in surprise. "Another day?" Hope sparkled in his eyes and he smiled. 

—Goodbye, blondie

—Goodbye, Superboy

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo, this is my first zude story and I am very happy bc I love this couple, I think there is no other with so much chemistry than them ... Anyway, if they find errors, I am happy that they let me know. ps: english isn't my native language so just notice: / see you !!!


End file.
